The primary purpose of the Minnesota Valley Action Council Alcoholism Program is to work with the low-income alcoholic and his family in obtaining the required treatment for alcoholism and related family problems utilizing the A.A. philosophy. Keeping this goal in mind, we will attempt to fill any and all gaps that exist between the treatment he needs.